The Interview
by McGemcity
Summary: It's Tim's turn to be accused of murder. Luckily for him no one, apart from Sacks, thinks he did it. He also has an alibi for all of the murders, but the FBI takes some convincing to believe it. This isn't how they had planned to tell everyone. McNozzo.


**Hey guys, this is just a oneshot (although a prequel or sequel is a definite possibility), I know the plot has been done so many times, but I haven't seen a McNozzo one and it wouldn't leave me alone**.

**Warnings: Obviously a McNozzo romance, so slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I would put it on my Christmas list but I don't think its brilliance would fit in my stocking... so maybe just the dvd's.**

* * *

><p>"You want to do <em>what<em>?" Gibbs seethed.

"Gibbs it's no big deal..." Fornell trailed off as Gibbs shot him an icy stare,

"_No big deal_? You want to interview one of my agents, accuse him of being a _serial killer_, and it's no big deal!" He was shouting by the end of his speech.

Fornell sighed and Sacks shifted uncomfortably next to him, avoiding Gibbs' fiery gaze.

"We're not accusing him of anything Gibbs, we just need to eliminate him from the investigation, you know how it works; we have to pursue all leads if we want a solid case."

Tim stepped out from behind Gibbs,

"Boss its fine" Gibbs' gaze shot to him, "We all know I didn't do this, just let them give me a quick interview and we can all move on, they can go catch the real killer before anyone else has to die."

Fornell shot McGee a grateful look, and Gibbs calmed down somewhat, searching Tim's steady gaze before he replied tersely,

"Fine, but we do it here in our interview rooms, and my people get to watch."

"Deal." Fornell agreed quickly, knowing this was the best he'd get from Gibbs.

They followed Fornell's lead and the whole team all began walking towards the elevator. Sacks attempted to move closer to McGee, but Tony intercepted him, placing himself firmly by Tim's side. Sacks opened his mouth to protest but Tony interrupted him, the whole group pausing to watch the interaction,

"You may be an idiot Sacks, but even someone of your mental ability can't be moronic enough to mistake McGee for a serial killer, he's not about to murder me and there's no need to hover over him like he's a bomb about to go off!"

Tony seemed to pause and pretend to think for a moment while Sacks glared at him and Tim's lips quirked in fond amusement.

"On second thoughts, McGee, feel free to go off on a homicidal rampage at any moment... Sacks come stand next to him, make sure you're within stabbing distance"

Tim and Ziva both let out a laugh, while Fornell and Gibbs struggled to hold in their smirks. Sacks continued to glare,

"The killer targets women DiNozzo."

Tim and Tony looked at each other before they both let out another laugh. Sacks looked at the two of them curiously, before Tony explained,

"The only woman here that the big bad McGee could target would be Ziva... I don't think you have anything to worry about"

Gibbs Ziva and Fornell all smirked, while Sacks' frustration seemed to grow,

"Can we just get this over with."

Tony pretended to sigh,

"Fine... it won't take long... Probie attack Ziva!"

Sacks groaned, while McGee and Ziva sniggered,

"Not what I meant!" he snapped.

"Oh thank God!" Tony pretended to be relieved, reaching to drape an arm casually over McGee's shoulder.

"I've actually grown quite fond of him the way he is... he just wouldn't be the same with a paperclip sticking out of his forehead."

* * *

><p>After the confrontation upstairs everyone had finally moved down to interrogation, Tim going into the room with Fornell and an angry Sacks, while Ziva Gibbs and Tony moved into observation, joined by Abby as she heard what was going on.<p>

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, he didn't do it! Tell them he didn't do it!" Abby cried as she rushed into the room, glancing through the mirror to see Tim sitting down opposite Fornell, while Sacks stood leaning by the door.

"Calm down Abby." Abby turned to Ziva as she started talking, "They know he didn't do it, they just need to talk to him so when the case goes to court they can show they eliminated all other suspects."

"Okay then... why is he a suspect?"

Tony answered this one, his gaze fixed steadily on the man in the other room,

"They found his prints at one of the scenes... we were there a few days ago to interview a witness."

"That's it?" Abby asked. Tony shook his head,

"They have a witness who reports someone matching McGee's description arguing with the last victim on the day she died... they just need to get Tim to tell them where he was at the time of the murders and he's free to go."

Tim sat down opposite Fornell, glancing at the mirror behind him; feeling reassured that his team was there. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but it felt nice to know that they were there to support him.

"Agent McGee." Fornell began, gaining his attention,

"As you are aware we found your prints at a crime scene, can you explain to us what they were doing there?"

He looked at Fornell for a moment, reading the apology in his eyes. He understood, the interview was being recorded and Fornell couldn't be seen to be biased in the investigation. He would make this as easy as possible, not holding it against Fornell for simply doing his job.

"Yeah, me and my partner, Special Agent DiNozzo were there a few days ago interviewing a witness for a case. I have the interview recorded and time stamped if you want it." He offered.

Fornell smiled gratefully at him again,

"Thank you agent McGee... Now I need to know where you were on Monday night, between 6 and 9pm."

Tim thought back again,

"I was at my desk working on the same case until around 9.30... I'm sure you can verify that with Gibbs and on the bullpen camera feed if you need to... talk to James in cybercrimes, he helps security put the footage onto disk at the end of each day, he would be able to get you a copy."

Fornell nodded to him, acknowledging the help,

"Okay McGee, we just have one more question... we need to ask you where you were yesterday, according to Agent Gibbs your team had the day off, how did you spend it?"

Tim immediately tensed, and his gaze flicked to the mirror. This could be a problem. Looking at Fornell again, he cleared his throat slightly. Fornell raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Agent McGee?" McGee saw Sacks push off the wall and take a step towards them.

"No... I spent the day with my partner... Special Agent DiNozzo."

"The whole day?" Tim nodded hesitantly.

"Yes"

"And Agent DiNozzo will verify this?" Tim nodded again.

Fornell turned to the mirror, about to ask Tony to come and join them, when the door opened and he walked in, dragging a chair with him. He placed it down close beside McGee's and sat down. He leant forward resting his elbows on the table. Tim visibly relaxed as Tony sat next to him, their bodies almost touching.

"I can verify everything he's saying." Tony said calmly. "The interview the office, yesterday, all of it. I picked him up from his apartment early yesterday morning; we went out for breakfast before going back to his. We train together on our days off so yesterday we took his dog out for a run in the park. We were there for a few hours doing dog stuff; you know throwing the ball and everything? We had lunch before we went back to his. He got changed out of his running gear and we went over to mine, we spent the afternoon having a movie marathon."

He smiled at Tim who gave a small smile in return. Fornell looked between the two of them,

"You're saying you spent the whole day together?"

They both nodded.

"That's right" Tim said.

"Okay... can anyone vouch for your whereabouts in the evening and during the night McGee?"

Tim nodded hesitantly,

"We watched movies pretty late into the evening."

"What time did you leave?"

"I didn't... I stayed over at Tony's last night." Fornell sighed,

"I'm sorry McGee but you know as well as I do that you could easily have snuck out after Agent DiNozzo went to bed..."

"No he couldn't" Tony interrupted, and Tim looked at him slightly worried. Tony nodded reassuringly at him,

"It's fine Tim, I'm not having you arrested because I held this back."

Fornell raised an eyebrow,

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tim watched as Tony turned back to face Fornell,

"Tim and I shared the bed, I would have known if he slipped out."

Tim felt exasperated as Fornell sighed and shook his head again,

"Again DiNozzo he could have slipped away..." Tony interrupted him again,

"Trust me Fornell, he didn't go anywhere." Sacks came right up to the table and leaned on it,

"I get he's your partner DiNozzo, but it's possible he slipped out..." Tony jumped in again,

"I'm telling you he couldn't have... we slept really close together."

Tim felt himself begin to blush; couldn't they see where this was going?

"DiNozzo..." apparently not. Tim let out a sigh, no wonder Tony didn't do subtlety; it never seemed to work for him.

"You have something to say Agent McGee?" Sacks asked,

"What Agent DiNozzo is trying to say is that last night we were_ really_ close in the _same_ bed..." Tim trailed off as he looked between the two the FBI agents frowning in confusion. He glanced sideways and saw Tony's smirk growing at his embarrassment. He turned to him and winked. Tim blushed again.

"We've established that Agent McGee" Sacks stated, "What we need to know is if there is any compelling proof you didn't leave."

Tony let out a laugh,

"Do I honestly need to spell this out for you?" he asked. "What kind of people are the FBI hiring these days?"

"_Tony!" _McGee hissed. Tony turned towards him an innocent expression on his face, and he couldn't help but smile despite his embarrassment.

"Come on Probie! We've given them plenty of hints!" Tim looked down and shook his head; this wasn't going to end well.

Fornell and Sacks still looked confused. Finally, after looking between the two of them, Tony grinning back at him and Tim glancing at Tony, Fornell had to ask,

"Okay then DiNozzo, spell it out for us." Tony grinned, and turned to McGee who sighed,

"Just... don't go into too much detail all right?" he requested half heartedly.

"You ruin all my fun!" Tony pouted at him, and Tim raised his eyebrows,

"Not what you were saying last night... or all _those_ nights... and days before that." He reminded him, shooting a glance at the two agents who _still _looked clueless. Tony conceded the point; his eyes getting a glazed look as he thought back, before they roamed up and down McGee's body,

"I take it back... You are the most fun I've _ever_ had." Tim blushed again.

Fornell interrupted them,

"McGee, DiNozzo... just tell us what you mean so we can be done here." Tony looked incredulously at him,

"After all that you still don't..." Tim and Tony both looked between the two men who were frowning in obvious confusion.

"Okay" Tony began "I'm going to make this nice and simple for you guys. Probie here could not have left..." he glanced at Tim who nodded his consent,

"Just tell them." Tony grinned, and turned back to Fornell,

"Trust me it would have been really difficult for him to leave... considering he was handcuffed to my bed at the time... I sucked a few hickeys onto his chest if you want to check... and I'm pretty sure there's a bite mark on his shoulder... maybe two, and more of both in... other places." He leaned back in his chair and grinned, while Tim blushed, ducking his head.

"What did I say about details." He murmured.

"What? It needed to be believable, and that means some detail... You'd rather I told them about..."

"Absolutely not!" Tim blushed even more, while Tony grinned.

Fornell and Sacks looked between the two of them, mouths open and eyes wide. Fornell cleared his throat,

"Uh... is this your final statement Agent DiNozzo? I admire your attempt to protect your partner but..."

Tony interrupted him,

"You guys still don't believe us?"

"It is rather... unbelievable." Fornell muttered and Sacks nodded in agreement.

Tony looked at Tim and raised his eyebrows. Tim saw the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes and knew immediately what Tony was going to do.

"Don't even think about it Tony!" He warned, angling himself slightly away,

"What?... They want proof, give them proof!" Tony leaned towards Tim, grabbing the front of his jacket, pulling Tim with him as he stood up.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Fornell asked.

Tony ignored him, leaning into Tim, smothering his protests by covering his mouth with his own.

Tim couldn't protest for long, soon Tony's lips were pressed against his, and he could feel all the nervousness and embarrassment slipping away as he lost himself in the familiar sensation. Tony's arms wrapped around his waist; pulling their bodies together. Tim shivered at the closeness, and gave a short moan as Tony ran his tongue along his lip, Tim parting them without hesitation. Tony's tongue merely dipped inside in a momentary tease before he pulled back, eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked at Tim, still wrapped in his arms.

Tim wanted to moan at the loss, and felt annoyed at the self satisfied smirk that had appeared on Tony's face... until he looked sideways. Fornell and Sacks were staring at them open mouthed, eyes flicking from one to the other... not that they had to look far.

Tim flushed at the thought, and quickly pulled out of Tony's embrace. Tony pouted at him, his eyes still dancing, betraying the wounded act he was putting on.

"What?"

"You know what!" Tim accused, "I told you not to!"

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it? Because you always seem to like it when I do that, apart from the pulling away thing, I can get why you would be mad about that." Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes locking with Tim's, looking anything but reassuring as they sparkled, and a smile spread across his face.

"Of course you always seem to like it better when I..." he trailed off waggling his eyebrows as Tim blushed and hissed,

"_Tony!"_

"What Tim?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Tim shook his head, and looked towards the two FBI agents who were still doing two goldfish impressions. He sighed and turned back to Tony, waving his hand to indicate the two men,

"I hope you're happy." Tony simply grinned at him,

"Of course I am... I got to kiss you at work, which _never_ happens! Usually I have to stare at those unnaturally pouty lips all day and do nothing! Of course now that everyone knows," he waved at the mirror still grinning before turning back to Tim, "It's going to be happening a whole lot more!"

Tim blushed at the thought of his co-workers having just witnessed that (it wasn't _exactly_ how he had imagined making their relationship public), it wasn't that he was ashamed, just he had worked hard to be the professional upstanding agent... that and he just knew Abby would be asking for all the details later. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Relax Tim, at least it got you out of being handcuffed..." Tony's eyebrows waggled again, " at least by those two! I make no promises about myself." His eyes adopted a dreamy expression once more,

"I lied... after last night I _can _promise the handcuffs are _definitely_ happening again."

Tony grinned as Tim groaned and blushed again, relaxing slightly as Tony stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug, allowing him to duck his head and bury it in Tony's chest, relishing the familiarity of the warmth and the scent.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you of all people?" he murmured against Tony's chest, face still buried there.

"I don't know, there's a plethora of reasons to choose from!" Tim pulled his face out of Tony's chest to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Did you just use the word _plethora_?" Tony grinned at him,

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

Tony shrugged,

"I like to be unique... hey that's probably one of the _plethora_ of reasons you love me!"

Tim smiled at him and rolled his eyes,

"I'm having trouble remembering any of them right now." Tony pouted at him before his eyes lit up.

Tim saw what was about to happen, but didn't have time to stop it... not that he really wanted to.

Tony's lips were once again pressed onto his, muffling the moans of pleasure Tim made as their bodies pressed closer. He felt Tony push him backwards, and gasped as his back was pressed up against the wall, Tony's weight pressed against him, keeping him in place. He knew there was a reason he should stop this, but he couldn't bring himself to care, as Tony's tongue danced across his lips once more, begging for entry.

He parted them just as easily as the first time, allowing Tony's tongue to slip inside. He reached his hands up to cup the back of Tony's head holding him in place, some part of his brain reminding him that the last time it got this far the pleasure was abruptly ended, while screaming that if that happened again he may just have to kill Tony out of frustration. Tony didn't pull away, if anything he leaned further into the kiss, sliding his tongue against Tim's, making the younger man moan again.

He gasped as Tony pulled away, both of them breathing deeply. Tony kept him pressed against the wall, letting out a sly grin,

"_That _remind you of any of the reasons, Tim?" Tim shook his head and felt some satisfaction as Tony pouted at him. He grinned deciding to end his misery,

"It's kind of hard to think when you're doing that, not good for remembering things." Tony's smirk returned, but they both froze as someone cleared their throat.

Tony turned his head, and Tim looked over his shoulder, Tony moving off of Tim, and stepping apart when they spotted Gibbs in the doorway.

He had one eyebrow raised as he looked at the two of them; behind him Abby and Ziva were leaning around trying to get a good look.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined, a disappointed look on her face, "Why'd you have to do that? They could have kissed again... it was getting good!"

Ziva nodded in agreement, staring at the two men,

"I have to admit... that was very hot."

Tim blushed, and even Tony looked uncomfortable, Gibbs simply stood there.

After a moment he turned to Fornell,

"Are these two free to go?"

Fornell blinked and shook his head, seeming to bring himself back to reality,

"Uh... yes... thank you for your cooperation DiNozzo, McGee."

Tony's cocky grin returned,

"Trust me it was my pleasure!" Tim elbowed him in the ribs,

"What! I'm saying that kissing you is a very pleasurable experience! One I hope to repeat as often as possible... maybe with a bit more..." He paused and thought,

"What's further than red light behaviour?"

Much to Tim's relief Tony stopped talking as Gibbs glared at him. Fornell and Sacks looked at them once more before quickly making an exit, muttering thanks and goodbyes as they went.

There was silence for a few seconds before Abby piped up with,

"What...No well done kiss?"

Tony moved towards Tim, grin on his face, however stopped as Gibbs growled slightly. Glancing over he saw Gibbs giving him an icy stare,

"Uhh... not really appropriate for work Abby... right Boss?"

Gibbs nodded at him, and Tony continued,

"Yeah... I'll just save it for later... along with the well done se..." He trailed off as Gibbs glared again, and Tim elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?"

"What he means Boss is we'll be getting back to work now, right Tony?" Tim glanced at his boyfriend his face still flushed with embarrassment at having his_ very_ personal life thrust so abruptly into the open. Gibbs nodded to him, turning to walk out the door, he paused as he was about to leave, turning back to look at them,

"Just keep it out of the office, are we clear?"

"Yes Boss!" Tony agreed, Gibbs simply smirked and shook his head, walking out of the room.

Tim was about to talk to Tony, when he noticed the girls still standing at the door. He raised an eyebrow at them, and they pouted.

"But McGee!" Abby whined, "We want to stay and watch!"

Ziva nodded in agreement again,

"It was very entertaining." Tim rolled his eyes even as he blushed,

"We're not going to do anything; Gibbs wants us to get back to work." The girls pouted but their hopeful expressions returned when Tony cut in with,

"I don't know, I think there's still time for at least some amber light behaviour."

Tim raised his eyebrows at him,

"You want amber light behaviour?"

"Well I'd prefer red... or whatever the next step is." Tim shook his head,

"Gibbs said to keep it out of the office... are you trying to die from head trauma?" Tony smirked at him,

"In case you haven't noticed Tim, this is interrogation, _not_ the office."

"He has a point." Abby agreed, and Tony's smile grew. Tim shook his head at him,

"You really are an X-rated Peter Pan." Tony simply waggled his eyebrows,

"We can always do something X-rated?" Tim was about to reply, when he noticed the girls still watching avidly from the doorway. Grinning slightly himself he leaned in towards Tony, but instead of kissing him again whispered in his ear,

"If we get back to work we won't have to stay late and finish reports, that means the sooner we can go home, and you can keep your promise." He leaned back and looked in Tony's eyes, which had darkened at the implications,

"Promise?" he breathed quietly, Tim grinned and leaned back in, breathing the words quietly against Tony's ear.

"I distinctly remember you promising further than red light behaviour involving handcuffs."

He smirked in triumph as Tony's breathing hitched, before he pulled away. Tony looked down at his watch before looking up at Tim, grabbing his wrist and almost dragging him out the door, apologising to the girls as he barged past,

"Sorry Abs, Ziva, maybe some other time... we need to get back to work, only 1 hour and 43 minutes left 'til clocking out time after all!"


End file.
